The present invention relates to a static visual field scanning apparatus, a method for a static visual field scanning apparatus, a program for realizing a static visual field scanning apparatus, and a computer-readable recorded medium.
Previous perimeters include: Goldmann perimeter model 510 [1945] and model 940 [1967]; Tubinger perimeter [1957]; and Octopus perimeter [1976].
(See, e.g., the Non-Patent Literature 1.)
The previous perimeters are explained:
Goldmann perimeter is the first brightness perimeter, adopting the method of simultaneous manual recording, with 4 to 60 degrees of brightness of the visual target and 6 types of visual angle of the visual target, capable of examining visual field of visual angle, and with adjustability of its background brightness. The shortcoming is that it fails to examine the central region within 5 degrees;
Tubinger perimeter [1957] is the first practical static perimeter, capable of examining the kinetic visual field and the visual field of color, flicker, and etc., adopting the method of simultaneous manual recording, with 80 degrees of brightness of the visual target and 100 degrees of brightness of the fixation image and 5 kinds of color and 6 degrees of background brightness, and capable of examining the central and eccentric vision. Its shortcoming is in the difficulty of controlling the visual target movement, and of adjusting the visual target, fixation image, and background illumination lamp;
Octopus perimeter [1976] is the world's first fully automated static perimeter.    Non-patent literature 1: “The latest comprehensive dictionary of medical science”, Ishiyaku Publishers Inc., 1987, 1990.
Previous perimeters take long time in the examination.
The shapes of scotoma and blind spot detected by previous perimeters are very rough and the charts obtained from the examinations greatly differ from the true reflection of the shapes of scotoma and blind for the subjects. Previous perimeters have failed to detect visual field impairments of early stages.
The aim of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a static visual field scanning apparatus that employs the structure and operational aspect which allow for the maximum reduction of the redundancy such as waits, repetitive examinations, etc. frequently caused by previous perimeters, and realizing speeding the examination.
The aim of the present invention is also to provide a static visual field scanning apparatus capable of reflecting, in much greater detail, the shape of scotoma and blind spot true to a subject into the image obtained by the examination.